300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouma Shu
'Abilities' ---- The Ability of the King Cost: '-' Cooldown: '-'' *Passive - ''Shu gains 3% bonus Attack Damage, Attack Speed, Movement Speed, Magic Resist, and Armor for each nearby allied hero that doesn't have their visible link connects with Shu. ---- '''''Singer Sword Q Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''3 seconds *Active - 'Shu extracts the '''Void' (Void Sword) from a target allied unit or himself, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies around the target and creating a visible link of Void effect between Shu and the target (If the target of this skill is not himself). Each link that connects to Shu increases the damage dealt with '''''Singer Sword Q by 50%. *''Note - ''If the target with a visible link of this skill moves away from Shu more than this skill's cast range, the visible link between them will be broken. ---- Dancer Shoes W Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''6 seconds *Active - 'Shu jumps toward the target allied unit and extracts the '''Void' (Dancer Shoes) from them, creating a visible link of Void effect between Shu and the target that grants 20% bonus Movement Speed to both of them. Any allied units that come into contact with the link will also receive the bonus Movement Speed as well for 2 seconds. Any enemy units that come into contact with the link will be slowed by 20% on their Movement Speed for 2 seconds. Each link also deals 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage per second to all nearby enemy units and each link can deal damage on the same target without any conditions. *''Note - ''If the target with a visible link of this skill moves away from Shu more than this skill's cast range, the visible link between them will be broken. ---- Lover Bandages E Cost: '''50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''6 seconds *Active - 'Shu extracts the '''Void' (Lover Bandages) from the target allied unit, creating a visible link of Void effect between Shu and the target that heals 8/14/20/26/32 + AP Health per second to Shu, the target and all allied heroes the link touches. Each link can heal on the same target without any conditions. *''Note - ''If the target with a visible link of this skill moves away from Shu more than this skill's cast range, the visible link between them will be broken. ---- '''''King's Heart - King's Kindness R Cost: 100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''90 seconds *''Available only if Shu chooses to level up King's Kindness R first *''Active - ''Shu channels and releases the effects 8 times within 4 seconds in his current position, rendering him unable to move. He deals a total of 320/640/960 + Bonus AD physical damage to all nearby enemies and reduces their Ability Power, Attack Damage, and Movement Speed by 10%/20%/30% while healing a total of 320/480/640 + AP Health to all nearby allied units. Each Void effect that connects to Shu increases the effects of this skill as follows: **''Singer Sword Q -'' Each visible link increases the damage dealt with King's Kindness by 10%. **''Dancer Shoes W -'' Each visible link increases the effectiveness of debuff effects from King's Kindness by 5%. **''Lover Bandages E -'' Each visible link increases the effectiveness of healing effects from King's Kindness by 12.5%. *''Note - ''At the end of this skill's duration, all visible links of Void effect between Shu and allied heroes will be removed. *''Note - ''The additional healing effect for each visible link of Void effect from Lover Bandages W only applies to the targets that connect with the visible link of Void (Lover Bandages) effect. *''Note - ''While channeling this skill, Shu can't use other skills, summoner spells or items. King's Heart - King's Domination R'' Cost: '''100 Mana' Cooldown: 90 seconds'' *''Available only if Shu chooses to level up King's Domination R first *''Active - ''Each nearby allied hero grants Shu a stack of Domination that lasts for 12/14/16 seconds. Within the duration, Shu's basic attacks deal 30/50/70 + [0.1 AD x Domination stacks] bonus physical damage (it can also critically strike along with his basic attacks), he gains [7 x Domination stacks]% bonus Movement Speed and [50/75/100 x Domination stacks] bonus Health. *''Note - ''At level 6, Shu can pick either one of the 2 ultimate abilities above (King's Kindness R or King's Domination R). When the skill upgrade buttons appear, the uppermost button is King's Domination R and the below one is King's Kindness R. One must be careful to choose as it can no longer be changed once it has been picked. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes